


Your Guardian, Your Ghost

by DontDiePls28



Series: My Friend is a Ghost Stan [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Can be read as Ghost/Guardian (Destiny), Disclaimer: Author Knows Nothing About Source Material, Fluff, Gen, Names, Set before the guardian stops talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28025217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontDiePls28/pseuds/DontDiePls28
Summary: The Guardian and their Ghost sit down for a moment.
Relationships: Ghost & Guardian (Destiny)
Series: My Friend is a Ghost Stan [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052771
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Your Guardian, Your Ghost

The Guardian and their Ghost sat down for a quick break. 

Their Ghost could tell something was bugging them, and waited patiently for his Guardian to say what was on their mind. 

"Should we have names?" They finally asked, looking at their Ghost. 

"Why do you ask?" Their Ghost said, curious. 

"It's just that, everyone else and their ghosts seem to have one, so I wonder if we should too." They responded. 

"I don't know about you, but I don't really think I need a name. I'm just happy to be your Ghost. I wouldn't be against any name you gave me, but it's not a priority for me." Their Ghost told them honestly. 

His Guardian smiled softly at him. "I like being your Guardian."

They suddenly brightened. 

"That could be our names! Your Ghost and Your Guardian, and you could call me 'My Guardian' As a nickname and I'll call you 'My Ghost' as a nickname!"

"I love it!" The newly named Your Ghost said. Then hesitated "but wouldn't that get confusing for other people? Especially that one Guardian whose Ghost is also named Your Ghost."

Your Guardian waved off Your Ghosts concerns "Everyone already calls me 'The Guardian' or 'Guardian', they can keep doing that. And they can call you Ghost!" 

"Good enough for me."


End file.
